


Something Different

by legendaryninjagamer3702



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom Poe, Dom rey, Established FinnPoe, Established Reylo, Finn and Rey are roommates, Kylo is a kinky mess of a man, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Reylo, Mommy Kink, Porn With Plot, Seriously it's pretty light, Smut, Sub Finn, Sub Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryninjagamer3702/pseuds/legendaryninjagamer3702
Summary: Finn walks in on his roommate Rey having sex with her boyfriend Kylo and learns about a new kink. He decides to try it out with his boyfriend. Poe isn't sure if he should be thankful or not.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This mess of a story is what has been written instead of me working on my school work or my other stories. Honestly this is my first time writing smut scenes this detailed and I have no idea if I did it well. 
> 
> Feel free to comment editing mistakes or anything else you want.

Finn was walking towards his last class of the day when he got an email notification from his professor saying that class was cancelled. He smiled to himself at the thought of not having to sit through a 3 hour lecture on classical American poetry and instead watching anime. He sent his roommate Rey a quick text saying that his class was cancelled and asking if she wanted to do anything. The 15 minute walk back to his dorm was full of an almost childlike excitement, he’d been really stressed with classes and was happy to have a break from his schedule.

His excitement only dampened slightly when he checked his phone in the lobby of his building and saw that Rey hadn’t even read his message. It was odd, he was sure that she had said she was going to hang out in the dorm after her classes. But he brushed it off, simply thinking that she had decided to shower or head out with a friend or something. She did sometimes change her plans without letting him know. (Such instances had lead him locked out of the dorm on multiple occasions)

Unlocking the door to their shared living area, Finn walked straight into the kitchen to grab some food, shutting the door quietly as he knew many of the graduate students had exams and assignments to do. In fact, Rey’s boyfriend Kylo was one such student and was beyond stressed out from all the work he had to do. So Finn considered himself kind and tried not to be loud in case it disturbed someone working.

The refrigerator was unfortunately empty of all snack foods, unless he wanted to eat Rey’s weird cooking experiment (which he did not), and just as he turned to check the cupboard he heard an odd noise. It almost sounded like someone being hit, but when he stopped to listen he heard nothing. Unlike the fridge, the cupboard was full of microwave popcorns, chips, granola bars and other wonderful snacks.

As he reached for his favorite flavor of chips a startlingly loud moan came from Rey’s room. It was definitely not Rey’s moan but before he had time to process another thing followed.

“MOMMY” was screeched out in a voice that Finn definitely recognized as being Kylo’s.

It sounded like he was sobbing, but by the moans that sounded soon after the word it was very clear that they were having sex. Finn’s face was burning as he heard more sounds from behind the closed door. Not even bothering to put down the chips and shut the cupboard door, he turned around and walked right back out of the dorm. This time the door slammed shut as he fled downstairs and towards his own boyfriend Poe’s apartment.

He decided to send a text to make sure he was even home.

_Hey Poe, could I come hang at your place? My class was cancelled._

_Sure baby, perfect timing too, just got home!_

_Wanna eat dinner with me too?_

The invitation had Finn smiling again, the cuteness of his boyfriend allowing him to push the immensely awkward situation he had just fled to the back of his mind.

When at Poe’s apartment they did end up watching his favourite anime and eating some pizza Poe had ordered from the place they liked down the street. While watching the show Finn saw messages from Rey start to pile up and turned on airplane mode after the first time she tried to call him. He managed to avoid her and the entire situation even longer by falling asleep curled up on the couch with his boyfriend.

 

 

But good things can’t last forever. In the morning Poe had to go to work and offered to drive Finn back into his dorm on the way, something Finn couldn’t refuse without drawing some serious questions from his boyfriend. Finn reluctantly accepted the offer and ended back at his dorm in less than 20 minutes.

He unlocked the door and immediately came face to face with Rey who quickly narrowed her eyes at him. Instantly his face heated up.

“So how was your night?” He found himself blurting out as the door shut.

“You know it was good and you also know that you’re a little shit. Did you turn off your goddamn phone to avoid me?” She asked with an accusatory tone.

“Airplane mode.” Finn said blushing even harder.

He managed to get past her into his bedroom with the excuse of showering, which he did end up doing. In fact, she was gone when he got back out, a note on the kitchen counter saying she was going to the store and that he should text if he wanted something specific. He settled on the sofa and started watching videos on his laptop.

After a little while Rey got back and threw a small bottle of orange juice at him. It was his favorite drink so he thanked her after whining that it hit him in the head. Then she sat on the sofa too, watching something on her phone.

About 20 minutes passed before Finn got the nerve to ask Rey a question that had been bothering him since the day before.

“Rey…” He started, “Can I ask you a question?”

Rey raised an eyebrow at the slight flush on his face, but gave her approval anyways.

“Why did Kylo call you mommy?” He asked looking over to her.

She seemed surprised at the question.

“Well… you’ve heard of a daddy kink right?” She said “It’s like that. Both of us just kinda like having me be called mommy, mostly Kylo, but I like it too.”

Finn was a little confused. Despite the fact that he was a year older than Rey, he had grown up in an extremely conservative household and had no idea what she was talking about.

“I have no idea what a daddy kink is.” He admitted, causing Rey to pause for a moment.

“Okay so you know that the purpose of sex is pleasure right.” (this was not a question, she had explained it to him when he was confused about how sex would work being with a man) “Basically some people find it very pleasurable to be called or call their partner mommy or daddy. There are other ones people like too but because you’re asking about the mommy/daddy kink there you go.” She said, pausing every now and then to find the best phrasing.

“But how do people know they like that?” Finn asked, still confused.

“Honestly, most people don’t know until they experience it. Whether it’s a partner calling them it or some people don’t know they like it until they blurt it out during sex.” Rey said.

“Oh” He said, staying silent for a few minutes while Rey kept watching her show

“Should I try calling Poe daddy?” He asked, watching as Rey sputtered in shock.

“Uhhhhhmmm…. I guess it wouldn’t hurt? The worst that can happen is that it’s not his thing and you don’t really use it again.” She said, now the one unsure of what was going on.

He hummed in acknowledgement and continued watching youtube videos. Rey eventually getting back into her show. The air between them was no longer tense and they both quickly went back into their old schedules

 

 

The next week of classes went by with Finn spending way too much of the lecture time thinking about calling Poe daddy in bed. He was oddly intrigued by the idea and even woke up hard after dreaming about it. He was still unsure about when or if he should bring it up. They didn’t have sex often due to Finn’s class and Poe’s work schedule. What if Poe didn’t like it and it ruined the mood? It seemed pretty clear even to Finn that he himself liked it, but there was no guarantee for Poe.

Saturday evening Finn was sitting on Poe’s couch cuddle up to him after a night of Chinese takeout and romance movies. He looked up at Poe’s face and ending up catching his attention away from the movie. Poe looked down at Finn with a smile and Finn decided to kiss him. He had been worked up the whole week since to the kink thing and honestly wanted to be fucked into the mattress of Poe’s bed.

His enthusiasm surprised Poe since Finn was rarely the one who made the first move, especially with how heated the kiss felt. Finn used the surprise to his advantage and climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap. He decided to just go for it and see what happened as Poe kept kissing him. Slowly he pulled away from Poe’s kisses and pouted.

“Daaaaddyyyyy” He said in a whiny tone. He didn’t miss how the older man took a sharp breath in and his eyes seemed to darken.

“I’m horny, please daddy I need more.” Finn continued.

Poe smirked slightly and grabbed Finn’s ass.

“Oh, does baby need to be fucked by daddy?” He asked in an almost mocking tone.

Finn, though, he nodded rapidly, eye wide. His boyfriend’s smirk changed to a pleased smile and he scoped up Finn, carrying him to the bedroom while kissing him.

Finn felt harder than he ever had before at the realization that Poe had responded well to being called daddy. He whimpered as Poe lightly set him on the bed, moving his lips from Finn’s mouth to his neck and sucking marks into it.

It felt so good, Poe knew all the places that got him moaning. And moan he did. He probably would feel embarrassed in the morning but right now it felt way too good to care. Poe took off Finn’s shirt, tossing it to the side and moving his mouth to his nipples, sucking hard enough to make Finn arch his back.

Without him even realizing it, his boyfriend had stripped him naked and was lightly touching his penis. That very same boyfriend though, was annoyingly still very much clothed.

“Daddy” He whined, tugging at the shirt that was blocking the skin he wanted to touch.

With a chuckle Poe sat up and tossed off his shirt and took off his pants, throwing them roughly the same direction Finn’s clothes had gone. Finn started touching his boyfriend’s penis as soon as the annoying barriers were gone. The moan he got in return made him look up at the older man’s face.

Instantly he gulped, Poe’s eyes were so dark and full of _want_ that it was almost overwhelming. He must have blushed because Poe chuckled above him and shoved his hands away, holding them in place over his head.

“Now baby you’ll be a good boy for daddy while he grabs the lube right? No moving those hands honey.” Poe said kissing Finn’s forehead and letting go of his wrists.

Finn layed there waiting, every part of him dead set on being good for his daddy. He had never felt so submissive before, so caught up in doing everything that was asked of him and being good. Poe came back a few seconds later holding a bottle of lube.

“Good boy, you’re so patient baby.” He praised causing Finn to keen.

“Okay baby spread your legs.” He said patting his legs and getting between them.

Finn obediently spread his legs, excited and dripping pre-come at the thought of getting his boyfriend’s cock in him. Pretty quickly a single lubed up finger pressed into him and he moaned at the feeling of finally having something inside of him.

“Please daddy, more.” He whimpered, wanting another finger.

“Shh baby, it’s been awhile since we’ve done this. I need to make sure my perfect little baby doesn’t get hurt.” Poe replied kissing Finn’s protests away.

Soon after, Finn gets the second finger and feels a slight stretch. It really had been awhile since they had last done this. But his gratefulness towards Poe runs out pretty fast when it becomes clear that he is purposely avoiding his prostate. Despite the whines he starts letting out, Poe still did not even touch his prostate and seemed to be stretching him out even slower than he was before.

It was an agonizing few minutes (though it felt like an hour) before the third and final finger was added. However still was his prostate avoided as best as possible, though it did get lightly nudged simply because it would be extremely difficult to avoid it completely while as full as he was. But the stimulation was not enough and it was a good thing Poe was holding his wrists down with how much Finn was moving and trying to wiggle the fingers where he wanted.

When Poe seemed pleased with how desperate he was (because there was no way it took THAT long to loosen him up) the fingers were removed and Finn was highly anticipating finally getting filled up.

Just as Finn had hoped, something larger than a finger began pressing into his ass. He moan happily as Poe grunted and continued pressing himself inside the younger man. He felt so full when Poe bottomed out.

“Daddyyy” He moaned in a loud high pitched voice.

He felt the cock inside him twitch and Poe stopped waiting, taking his moan as a sign to start moving. It was definitely some of their best sex. Poe was hitting his prostate dead on and biting his neck on all the right places. Finn did his part too, moaning so loudly it wasn’t surprising they ended up getting a noise complaint filed by the elderly woman in the apartment above them.

The pace was fast and brutal, the grip on Finn’s hip feeling as though it was going to bruise from how hard Poe was holding him. He felt his orgasm approaching him fast and started babbling out what was probably less words and more just fucked out noises. Somehow Poe understood him and pressed his mouth right against Finn’s ear.

“Come for me baby.” He whispered.

Finn released with one last cry of daddy and clenched down on Poe’s cock as he came. He felt Poe’s cum filling him up at the peak of his high, the floaty feeling not going away as the cum dripped out of his hole. He fell asleep to kisses and whispers about how perfect he was.

 

The next morning Finn woke up feeling a little sore but otherwise fantastic. He was curled up in Poe’s arms and it was evident from the lack of dry cum that he had been cleaned up at some point the night before.

“Hi honey.” Poe said, voice still raspy from sleep.

“Hi.” Finn replied, curling up some more.

“So… last night was interesting. I very much enjoyed but where did the daddy thing come from?” Poe asked.

“Oh I accidentally heard Kylo scream out mommy to Rey during sex and ended up asking about it. I actually asked Rey if I should try it with you and she said sure. I was thinking about it the whole week so suppose it’s something I like.” He answered, his sleep meddled brain being honest.

Poe remained silent for a few seconds, which happened to be just enough time for Finn to fully wake up and realize what he said.

“I am never going to live this down am I?” Poe asked as Finn started giggling.

“I don’t think either of us will.” He said kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
